Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to systems and techniques for time-based display of data objects.
An example of a time-based display of data objects is a timeline. A timeline is a way of displaying a list of events in chronological order. A timeline is typically a graphic design showing a long bar labeled with dates or times alongside itself and usually events labeled on points where they would have happened.